oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackjack
|primary = Crush |secondary = None |speed=6 }} Blackjacks are a group of s. They are used in the skill to lure/knockout certain s located in . There are three types of blackjack: ordinary, offensive (also known as attack), and defensive. Although the blackjack types are functionally the same and can all be used to lure/knockout specific s, they each provide different combat bonuses, as well as higher tier blackjacks being capable of stunning enemies for longer if used in melee combat . Ordinary blackjacks provide a small bonus to strength, while offensive and defensive raise both strength and their respective crush types. There are no level requirements for wielding blackjacks. Combat styles Blackjacks |} Uses To obtain blackjacks the player must first complete the blackjack section of the minigame. Once this is completed, the player can either buy ordinary/offensive blackjack or ordinary/defensive ones from and, if they want to switch types, can talk to the blackjack dealer in . They can also buy ordinary blackjacks from the trader near the kebab shop. To use the blackjacks the player must first have progressed enough in to learn how to use a blackjack and have the necessary level to pickpocket either s, or s. Once the requirements are met and the player is wielding a blackjack he/she selects 'Lure' on the right-click menu. When away from other NPCs the player should choose 'Knock-out', though there is always a chance they will fail to knock-out the NPC. The player can then safely pickpocket the unconscious NPC. As all blackjacks have no level requirements to wield, they are particularly useful for s, who typically have level 1 and level 1 . As such, offensive and defensive blackjacks provide some of the highest damage per second available to these accounts. Notes for effective blackjacking *'Lure' only needs to be used if the NPC can be seen by other NPCs. If you lure your target NPC into a house and close the door, you should not have to use 'Lure' anymore. *Once you successfully knock out an NPC, you can guarantee two pickpockets. To do so, you need to 'Pickpocket' as fast as possible. The guaranteed pickpocket attempts can be seen when your player bends over (Bury bone animation) instead of doing a normal pickpocket animation. *If you fail to knock the NPC out, it may attack you. The attacking NPC can be interrupted before its second hit by doing either 'Pickpocket' (successfully or not!) or a successful 'Knock-Out'. Alternatively, you can briefly climb a nearby ladder if your HP is low, or if you fail to interrupt the NPC before his second hit. *If you engage combat with the NPC, you can interrupt it by using 'lure' at the same time he attacks and going through the dialogue before the next attack occurs. You don't want to interact again right away, otherwise he will still attack you : you have to wait a few ticks for him to become unaggressive. *Because of this, it can be good practice to immediately 'Pickpocket' after selecting 'Knock-Out'. If your Knock-Out fails, then you will immediately interrupt the NPC. If you succeed, then you will pickpocket quickly enough to get the second guaranteed pickpocket. *Buy Wine from Ali the Bartender for food. Alternatively, there is an un-noter NPC near the General Store in Pollnivneach. Bring cheap, noted food and use your pickpocket money to minimise downtime. References Category:Equipable items Category:Weapon slot items Category:Thieving